tera_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Racial Traits
AMAN Racial Traits ;Kaiator's Drums :Any aman of sufficient level can teleport at will to Kaiator, their home city. 1 hour cooldown. ;Last Aman Standing :Amani are tough, and can stiffen themselves against knockdowns or knockouts. 1 hour cooldown. ;No Stranger to Pain :More amani toughness. When their health is low, damage resistance kicks in. Passive. ; Blood of Dragons :Did we mention amani are tough? All Amani have increased resistance to damage-over-time effects. ;Prospector :Amani are masters of metal. They're faster when gathering ore than other races. : ---- BARAKA Racial Traits ;Core's Resonance :Any baraka of sufficient level can teleport at will to Allemantheia, the high elves' city of knowledge and learning. 1 hour cooldown. ;Ancient Wellspring :Baraka retain some of the giants' ancient power. They can use that bygone magic to replenish all their health. 2 hour cooldown. ;Indefatigable :Baraka are built sturdily, like their ancestors. Their stamina never falls below 20%, even if they die. Passive. ;Gather No Moss :Stopping a baraka is like holding back an avalanche. Baraka have a 10% bonus to resist binding or paralyzing effects. Passive. ;Time-Lost Techniques :Baraka recall many little tricks from the ancient Holy Empire, and can craft magic weapons 10% faster. ---- ' CASTANIC' Racial Traits ;Kaiator's Drums :Any castanic of sufficient level can teleport at will to Kaiator, with its great forges. 1 hour cooldown. ;Skirmish Running :An enraged castanic can sacrifice some stability for greater combat speed. 30 minute cooldown. ;Dirty Fighting :Castanics fight to win. When attacking from behind, they have a greater chance to critically hit. Passive. ;Weaponforging :When crafting metal weapons, castanic passion cuts the work time significantly. ;Light Landing :Always lithe and graceful, castanics take much less damage from falls than other races. ---- ELIN Racial Traits ;Velik's Horn :Any elin of sufficient level can teleport at will to Velika, the federation's capital. 1 hour cooldown. ;Soothing Presence :If they move slowly and carefully, elins can sneak by monsters. 1 hour cooldown. ;Horizon Run :Elins hate to waste time, and can speed up their movement out of combat. 30 minute cooldown. ;Botanist :Their tight connection to nature helps elins to gather plant resources faster than other races. ;Friendly Current :Elins are at home in water, and faster than other races. : ---- ' HIGH ELF' Racial Traits ;Core's Resonance :Any high elf of sufficient level can teleport at will to Allemantheia, their home city. 1 hour cooldown. ;Core Infusion :Elves can draw on their connection to the Core to completely refill their mana. 2 hour cooldown. ;Resilience of Mind :Elven mental focus means they regenerate some mana whenever they resurrect. Passive. ;Coalescence :Elves have a special touch for alchemical essences, and can gather them faster than other races. ---- ' HUMAN' Racial Traits ;Velik's Horn :Any human of sufficient level can teleport at will to their home city, Velika. 1 hour cooldown. ;Deft Footwork :Humans are survivors. When pressed, they're very hard to knock down or paralyze. 1 hour cooldown. ;Indomitable Spirit :When fighting other players, humans take less damage when they're low on health. Passive. ;Resilience of Body :It's tough to keep a human down. When resurrected, they regenerate health. ;Nomadic Crafter :Speed's vital when you live on the road. Humans are fast when crafting light armor. ---- POPORI Racial Traits ;Velik's Horn :Any popori of sufficient level can teleport at will to Velika, the federation's capital. 1 hour cooldown. ;Soothing Presence :If they move slowly and carefully, poporis can sneak by monsters. 1 hour cooldown. ;Horizon Run :Poporis hate to waste time, and can speed up their movement out of combat. 30 minute cooldown. ;Botanist :Heightened senses help poporis to gather plant resources faster than other races. ;Friendly Current :Poporis love to swim, and are faster in the water than other races. Category:Race Category:Character